


Kommunizieren – ja. Aber reden – nein!

by Maaiika



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen, die beiden wollen nicht, ist sehr jugendfrei, keine ahnung die beiden brauchen sich glaube ich, leider, sintober, tatort - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: Spielt direkt nach „Das Wunder von Wolbeck“. Eine kleine Sache, die mir irgendwie von der Seele musste. Thiel und Boerne haben einiges zu bereden. Oder manchmal eben auch nicht. Schweigen ist Gold... und so...





	

„Es war sehr nobel von Ihnen, die 120 Euro doch nicht anzunehmen.“

 

Ach, Herrgott noch eins! Die blöde Schachwette.

Der Professor konnte aber auch Nichts auf sich beruhen lassen.

  
„Nobel?“ Thiel gab ein Geräusch von sich, das einer Mischung aus Verachtung und spöttischem Auflachen gleichkam.

 

Sie saßen gemeinsam im Auto von Boerne auf der recht luftigen Rückfahrt nach der Festnahme Moritz Kintrups. Sie hatten den Hof nach dem Geständnis von Ruth Kintrup mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl verlassen und Thiel war umso dankbarer gewesen, dass er Boernes herzzerreißenden Abschied mit Mimi hatte beiwohnen können. Der doch fast schon liebevolle Umgang der beiden hatte ihn ein wenig ablenken können.

  
„Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass _nobel_ aus dem Französischen stammt und adeli-“  
  
„Nein. Ist mir auch latte. Kein Reden, hatten wir vereinbart“, ging er ihm scharf dazwischen. Auch wenn er Ablenkung im Moment gut hieß, ein Gespräch mit Boerne über sprachwissenschaftliche Phänomene musste es nicht gerade sein.

 

Da sich die an ihnen vorbeirauschende Landschaft auch in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten kaum merklich veränderte und Thiel viel zu viel durch den Kopf ging, fing er mit Unbehagen ein neues Gespräch an.

 

Gespräch!

Kommunikation.

Kein Reden.

Nicht mit Boerne.

 

„Glauben Sie... Glauben Sie, wenn der Vater... also, wenn der Vater etwas falsch macht... dass der Sohn dann...“  
  
  
Gut, dass Kommunikation nicht sein Steckenpferd war, hatte der Kommissar eigentlich bedacht. Aber dass der Gedanke dann doch so holprig und unschön herausgekommen war, war beileibe keine Absicht gewesen.

 

Boerne fuhr seelenruhig weiter, sogar mit beiden Händen am Lenkrad, seit Thiel ihn vor ewiger Zeit wütend drauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass es bei seinem Fahrstil nicht weit her war, einen tödlichen Unfall zu erleiden.

 

 

Der Professor seufzte. Und es klang wie ein einziger Vorwurf.

 

Thiel wusste nicht wie, aber Boerne schaffte es immer und überall vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Immer.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm ein absurd realistisches Bild in den Kopf. Boerne als immer seufzender Vater. Nie zufrieden. Nie beruhigt. Niemals dankbar.

 

Doch er schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Es war kein Wunder, dass ihn dieser Fall emotional aufwühlte.

 

Auch wenn er sich selbst nie über Zeugungsprobleme Sorgen hatte machen müssen, so war es für ihn keine Seltenheit über die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Kind nachzudenken. Schließlich verband zwei Menschen doch mehr als ein Vaterschaftstest.

 

Boerne seufzte noch einmal und bog rasant ab. Thiel hielt sich übermäßig verkrampft an der Autotür fest und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Es war ein seltener Anblick, dass Boerne nur Augen für die Straße hatte, welche immer noch nicht sonderlich spektakulär war, und seine übertriebene Geste nicht mit einem Augenrollen quittierte.

 

„Glauben Sie denn wirklich, dass Ihre Taten Auswirkungen auf Ihren Sohn haben? Er ist in Neuseeland, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder?“

 

„Ja. … Mit seiner Mutter.“

 

„Na, sehen Sie. Wenn, dann ist sie die Verantwortliche.“  
  
  
Thiel war nicht klar, ob Boerne nicht wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte, oder ob der Rechtsmediziner ihn direkt durchschaut hatte und nun versuchte, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

 

„Ich habe Lukas lange nicht mehr gesehen.“

 

In dem Satz steckte viel mehr, als Thiel jemals bereit gewesen war preiszugeben.

 

Aber jetzt hatte er es gesagt, mitten auf einer nach Dünger stinkenden Straße im Niemandsland. Neben dem nervigsten Mann, den er je kennen lernen musste.

 

Boerne schaltete einen Gang runter, da sie sich rasend einem Stadteingangsschild näherten. „Dann besuchen Sie ihn doch.“

 

„Tse.“ Thiel zog die Jacke enger, es war doch ziemlich frisch bei diesem Tempo. „Ich glaube nicht, dass... … … Das ist nicht so einfach, Boerne.“  
  
„Warum? Ein Flug ist schnell gebucht und Neuseeland ist wirklich-“  
  
„Boerne. Ich habe, als Sie sich um die Ziege kümmerten, zum ersten Mal rein positive Gefühle gegenüber einem anderen Lebewesen bei Ihnen gesehen. Glauben Sie wirklich, Ihre Ratschläge bezüglich Vaterschaft helfen mir weiter?“

 

Das hatte er gar nicht so formulieren wollen. Das war... das war ein Unfall gewesen. Ein adäquat formulierter Unfall.

 

Deshalb war es auch kein Wunder, dass der Professor anstatt einer schnippischen Antwort mit strafender Stille konterte.

 

Er hatte sich ja ursprünglich Rat holen wollen. Aber ihm war viel zu spät aufgefallen, dass Boerne als zufrieden kinderloser Mann seine Zwickmühle unmöglich verstehen konnte. Und Thiel wurde wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wieso er so ungern mit seinem Kollegen redete. Richtig redete, auf einer ganz wackeligen Ebene zwischen Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit.

 

Boerne verstand ihn nämlich in ziemlich vielen Lebensbereichen schon.

 

 

Und zwar viel zu gut.

 

 

„Sie können mich beim Morddezernat raus lassen, ich muss eh noch mit den Kollegen was klären.“  
  


„Sie brauchen das gar nicht erst versuchen. Ich bin nicht beleidigt.“  
  
Der Tacho, der innerorts 75 km/h anzeigte, sagte allerdings etwas Anderes.   
  


„Boerne... ich meinte nur, dass...“  
  
„Sie meinen, dass selbst wenn ich Ihnen einen guten Rat gebe, Sie ihn trotzdem nicht befolgen würden. Weil er von mir kommt.“

 

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!“ Wäre Thiel mehr Vogel als Mensch, so hätte er sich aufgeplustert.

 

„Oh doch!“, warf Boerne mit seiner typischen Diskussionsstimme ein. „Sie tragen auch immer noch diese Jacke, obwohl ich Ihnen schon mehrmals gesagt habe, dass Sie Ihnen überhaupt nicht steht. Sie trägt auf. Und erinnern Sie sich an letzten Monat? Ihr unaufgeräumter Bürotisch hat bei mir nervöse Ticks veranlasst. Doch kaum kommt die gute Nadeshda und verliert ein, zwei Worte über Ihren – entschuldigen Sie den Ausdruck! – Saustall, da ist er am nächsten Tag blitzblank. Soll ich noch mehr aufführen, hm?“

 

Sie waren mittlerweile längst beim Dezernat vorbei gerauscht und Thiel war zu müde, ihn darauf hinzuweisen.

 

„Nein. Schon gut.“

 

Jetzt hatten sie doch geredet.

Und wie meistens war es nicht gut ausgegangen.   
  
* * *

 

Die Art wie Boerne vor dem Haus parkte, hätte ihm gut und gerne einige Punkte in Flensburg bescheren können.

 

Thiel überlegte beim Aussteigen ernsthaft, sich hier und jetzt einfach zu übergeben. Sein Magen würde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen.

 

Daran, dass der Professor ihn nicht mal mehr zu einer Runde Wein einlud, zeigte ihm, wie tief sein Kommentar anscheinend noch saß. Auch sein kurz angebundenes „Bis Morgen“ war Thiel Anzeichen genug, dass er bei Boerne einen wunden Punkt erreicht hatte. Und an jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich auch darüber gefreut.   
  
  
  
In seiner Wohnung warf er zuerst die unbequeme Jacke weg, die er tatsächlich nur noch trug, weil Boerne ihm geraten hatte, sie in die Altkleidersammlung zu geben.

 

Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch, kramte sein Handy hervor und tippte sich durch sein halbes Telefonbuch. Der Name seines Sohnes leuchtete ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

 

 

* * *   
  
  
Es gab Momente, in denen war er gewillt zu glauben, dass das Schicksal ein jähzorniger Bastard war.

  
Thiel hatte sich gerade so dazu durchgerungen, dem beleidigten Professor noch einen Besuch abzustatten um sich halbherzig zu entschuldigen, als dieser bereits überraschend vor seiner Tür stand und die Klinke noch in der Hand hielt.   
  
„N'abend“, brummte der Kommissar und ließ Boerne hinein.   
  
  
  
Im Hintergrund laberte der Fernseher, während beide auf der Couch saßen und beharrlich schwiegen. Es kam oft vor, dass sie nach irgendeiner Art von Streit beisammen saßen und warteten, wer zuerst einknickte. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht darauf auch bereits Wetten abgeschlossen hatten.   
  
Irgendwann, nach dem dritten Glas selbst mitgebrachten Weins, zeigte Boerne stillschweigend auf das Handy, das auf dem unordentlichen Tisch lag und sie schon bei unzähligen Ermittlungsarbeiten unterbrochen hatte.

 

„Ging keiner ran“, gab Thiel nur grummelnd zurück.

Boerne nickte. Wieder Schweigen.

 

Die Tagesschau war endlich vorbei und der Kommissar wollte gerade einen Kommentar in Richtung Müdigkeit machen, als Boerne ihm eine verbale Faust verpasste.

 

 

„Sie sind ein guter Vater.“

 

 

Eine nette Faust.

 

Thiel blinzelte. Mit so einem Kommentar hatte er heute nicht mehr gerechnet. Eigentlich gar nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Er verkniff sich ein „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“ und ließ die Worte erst einmal sacken. Vielleicht kam ja noch was.

 

Und tatsächlich wurde er nicht enttäuscht.

 

„Sehen Sie... bei Ihnen ist das so: Sie geben alles was Sie können. Und das reicht. Sie können nicht in Deutschland und in Neuseeland sein, verstehen Sie?“

 

Thiel verstand, nickte aber nicht.

 

„Sie sind Kommissar, aber auch Vater, aber auch geschieden. Das ist viel. Ich meine, ich bin mehr, wesentlich mehr, den Druck können Sie sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, aber-“  
  
„Boerne, lassen Sie's stecken.“  
  
„Aaaaaaber“, fuhr Boerne beharrlich fort und legte bestimmt eine Hand auf sein Knie, was Thiel nicht gerade gut fand, „Sie tun Ihr Bestes. Und ich glaube, Ihr Sohn weiß das zu schätzen. Bei so einem Vater kann er keine Niete sein.“

 

Thiels Mund war trocken. Er wusste nicht, ob da der Wein oder eher Mitleid aus Boerne sprach. Er nahm mehrere tiefe Züge von seinem Bier, bis er zu einer kohärenten Antwort fähig war.

 

„Nehmen Sie bitte die Hand da weg.“

 

Boerne tat wie ihm geheißen und lehnte sich entspannt und zufrieden mit sich in der Couch zurück.

 

„... … … Und danke.“

 

Der Professor nickte nur gutmütig. „Ja ja, nichts zu danken.“

 

Thiel trank verbissen die Flasche leer, bis er fortfuhr: „Warum... wollten Sie eigentlich rüber kommen? Gibt's 'n Grund für diesen Besuch?“  
  
„Na, reicht Ihnen denn das Aufmuntern nich'?“ Belustigt schenkte sich Boerne das vierte Glas ein.

 

„Schon... aber...“

 

„Aha!“ Boerne zeigte beschuldigend mit dem Finger auf ihn, so, als hätte er ihn eben auf frischer Tat ertappt. „Sehen Sie! Sie dachten sehr wohl, dass Sie sich bei mir entschuldigen müssten und haben sich gewundert, warum ich den ersten Schritt getan habe.“

 

Es war ein langer Tag für Thiel gewesen. Also hob er nur die Schultern, presste ein „Ja, Sie haben Recht“ heraus und schenkte Boerne dieses eine Mal, _nobel_ wie er eben war, den Triumph.   
  
  
Warum Boerne zu ihm rüber gekommen war, wusste er bis heute nicht.

 

Aber man musste ja auch nicht über alles reden.   
  
  
  
* * * Ende * * *  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Boy. Ihr glaubt nicht wie es mich in den Fingern juckt, mal wieder slash zu schreiben. Aber die beiden wollen bei mir nie. Nie. Eigentlich ist das auch gut so, aber hm... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Mal sehen, was beim nächsten Mal rum kommt. Inspiriert wurde das Ganze hierdurch: http://isalabelle09.tumblr.com/post/152031213886 
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen :) 
> 
> Liebe Grüße, 
> 
> eure Maaiika


End file.
